All Alone
by BiancaKat
Summary: Ron goes to stay with Hermione because she's home alone. Complete! 5th chapter is up.
1. The Letter

Disclaimer, I don't own any of the characters so far, just the plot

A/N: Please read and review. Your opinions and suggestions are important to me. Thanks. And Please try to be constructive rather than rude. Thanks again.               

Ch.1 ~ The Letter   

 Ron flung the small gnome over the fence. He had to de-gnome the garden for hexing Fred and George. They had been searching for his journal and had been digging through his room to do so. It wasn't anything bad though, just a simple full-body binding charm that Hermione had taught him. Ah, Hermione, he loved her so much but knew that she could never love him. Not with "Mr. Quidditch" himself after her and all. Ron knew that he could never compete with Victor Krum, so what was the use in making an absolute fool of himself?

Still, Ron couldn't help but think of what Hermione had said, or rather yelled, after the Yule Ball last year. "Well, why don't you ask me first next time instead of as a last resort?"  Not that it meant anything. She could never love a tall, gangly, ugly dope like him. She was so perfect, and beautiful, and charming, and brilliant. Surely she could see right through him. 

~*~

Hermione was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. This summer had been so-o boring. Her parents were away to a Dentists' Convention, and she had the house all to herself. 4 years ago, she wouldn't have cared. But now, she **hated** it. She hated being alone now that she knew what it felt like to have friends. Hmmm…friends? Maybe she could convince her parents to let her have a friend or two over. Her parents would be gone for the last two weeks of the summer, and she didn't think she could handle that. Surely she'd be able to have Harry and Ron over! Oh, Ron. How she had missed him. She missed his flaming red hair, his big bright blue eyes, and his overall cuteness. She loved and missed everything about him. But how could he ever love _her_? Her, a bushy-haired, bookworm, Miss Know-It-All.  Plus, she wasn't pretty at all. And she happened to know that Ron liked gorgeous girls. 

She'd given him plenty of hints and she'd hoped that he didn't take her last comment after the Yule Ball seriously. She hadn't meant to say that, it just … slipped.

Hermione got up and walked into the den to use the phone. She dialed her parents' cell phone number, her mother answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Mum?"

"Oh, Hermione! Sweetie, are you alright? What's wrong? Do you need something?"

" Uh…I'm fine, mum. Just a little bored. I was wondering…um…"

"What?"

"Could I invite Harry and Ron over for these last couple of weeks before school? I hat being here alone."

"Of course, dear. That's a wonderful idea!"

"Really?! Thanks, mum! You're the best!"

"You're welcome, darling. Have fun. Bye."

"Bye, mum."

Excited, Hermione ran to her room to write Ron and Harry. Grabbing a couple pieces of parchment, and her quill and ink, she sat down to write:

**Dear Harry,**

How's your summer been with Sirius? Mine's been pretty dull. Which is why I'm writing you with my brilliant idea! Mum already said that it was okay. Do you want to come and stay with me for the rest of the summer? I'm inviting Ron, too. I just don't like being home alone. Send an owl ASAP.

**Your Friend,**

Hermione 

Now, for Ron's letter. His would be **much** harder to write, how should she word it. She didn't want to be too suspicious. Oh, who cares…

**My Dearest Ron, **

**How are you doing? All is well here. I'm home alone and not enjoying it too well. Which is why I wanted to invite you to stay at my place for the next couple weeks. Interested? I invited Harry too. We'd go to school together on September 1st. My parents already said that it was okay. Please send and owl. I miss you, …all, so much.  Please send word soon.**

**Love,**

Hermione 

She read and re-read the letter she'd just written to Ron. '_Does it sound too desperate?'_ she thought. Oh, well, if it does, it does. She didn't care how it sounded, all she wanted was to see Ron. To have him look at her with those sapphires he has for eyes. For him to hold her all night (yeah right- only in her dreams). She longed just to be near him. 

~*~

Ron read and re-read the letter he had just received. It was from Hermione. He was shaking. She wanted him to come stay with her, granted Harry was invited too, but maybe this was his chance to tell her that he loves her. No…no, what was he thinking? That'd be absurd! Why ever tell someone, who's also your best friend, something like that when you know you don't even stand a chance. Who cares? He had to go. He absolutely couldn't miss an opportunity to be with her. 

Ron ran down to the kitchen… "Mum?", he hollered, " Mum?"

"What on Earth is all the racket about, Ron?"

"Mum. I just got a letter from Hermione."

"Oh, that's great! How is she?"

"She's fine. But she's home alone and wants Harry and I to come stay with her. Can I?"

"Well, sure, I suppose so."

"Great. Thanks, mum! I'll go send her an owl." 

He ran all the way up to his room at the top of the house, he plopped down at his desk and began to write her. But before he did, he read the letter one more time. "My Dearest Ron", what could **that** mean? Her dearest? And she said that she missed him and she had signed it "love". 

_"Pull yourself together, Ron."_, he thought, while scolding himself, _"She didn't mean it. We're just friends. That's all."_

Shaking his thoughts from his head, he began to write:

**My Dear Mione, **

**Mother said that I could stay with you. I'm very excited to be visiting you! Have you talked to Harry? Is he coming? When, where, and how do you want to meet? Send word ASAP, please?**

**All My Love,**

Ron 

~*~

Reading the letter she just got from Ron, she started jumping around the house with happiness. Harry couldn't come, but oh, well, at least Ron could. That's the one that REALLY matters. Don't get her wrong, she loves Harry, but it's more of a brother/sister love. Ron, well, she was in-love with Ron, not that she ever had a chance. But he had signed his letter "All My Love", and began it "My Dear Mione". She loved it when he called her Mione, it made her fell like she was his. Too bad that's not how it really was. She finally sat down to happily scribble a note back to Ron. 

**My Dearest Ron,**

That's wonderful that you get to come! Harry sent word, he can't come. He and Sirius are going to Ireland for a little while together. He said that he'll meet us at school. 

She stopped for a moment, just her and Ron? Oh, sweet bliss! She could almost taste it. She was so happy.

I'll meet you here on Tuesday at 11 am, by floo. Have your father connect us to the Floo Network for a little bit, please? Can't wait to see you.  I'll see you soon. 

**Love,**

Hermione It was Sunday when she sent this letter.  She didn't know how she'd last through Monday, but she knew she had to. 


	2. Ron's Arrival

Disclaimer- All I own is the plot            

Ch.2  Ron's Arrival

Monday dragged on as Hermione ran through the house cleaning. She picked out her outfit for the next day, a cute, short denim skirt and a sleeveless, form-fitting , low-v-neck, red halter-top. She straightened her hair and wore some cute pumps. She REALLY hoped that Ron like what he saw. She got the guest room ready for him, then she had nothing else to do but wait. Torturous waiting. 

The next day, she had got up at 8 am, something that NEVER happened, and got ready. After she was dressed and had her hair and make-up done, she ran through the house doing last minute checks on everything. Everything had to be PERFECT! Oh, 5 minutes 'til 11. He should be here any minute! Hermione was so anxious!

~*~

"Dad? Dad, c'mon. I'm supposed to be there in 5 minutes.", scolded Ron. 

"Aw! Is Ickle Ronnekins excited about spending two weeks with his girlfriend?" teased George. 

"She's not my-"

"We saw the letter she wrote you. It's going to be just you two. All alone. For two. Whole. Weeks.", whispered Fred teasingly. 

"What?! You went through my mail?" Ron yelled, he was furious. "Dad! Do you got the chimney set up yet?" 

"Yeah, Ron. Just finished. Now Ron, I want you to remember everything you can about the mug-"

"Arthur, really. Let the boy just enjoy the rest of the summer with his friends."

Fred and George elbowed each other while looking at Ron and snickering. Ron sent them a look that if it could, it'd kill.  "_How could they think of her like that?"_ he thought, _"Not like he stood a chance anyway."_

"Hey Ron," Fred broke into his thoughts with a menacing whisper, "Be sure to get plenty of snogging in, okay?" 

"Watch it, Fred." Snarled Ron, his ears were brighter than his hair, "Can I go now? IS it ready?" 

"Yes  Ron. It's ready. Have fun!" said Mrs. Weasley, giving Ron a big bear hug, "Oh, I'll miss you Ron. Be good. Send an owl when you get there." 

"Okay mum. I've gotta go or I'm gonna be late."

"Have fun, Ron!" said Fred and George mimickingly. Ron glared at them, then when his dad went over near the  fireplace and his mum  turned around, he shot them the finger. Then he stepped into the green flames and yelled, "Hermione Granger's." And he was gone.

~*~

Two minutes.  Oh, this last 5 minutes seems to drag on forever.  "C'mon Ron, hurry up." She quietly said to herself. Seconds later, a cloud of soot came shooting through the fireplace., causing Hermione to take a couple steps back. When the soot settled, Ron stood there in the fireplace. 

"Ron," Hermione said breathlessly, slowly walking towards him, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mione. How are you?"

"Great, n-" she stopped herself, she'd almost said 'now that you're here.' 

He stepped out of the fireplace and gave her a hug to say hello. God, he didn't want to let go. Very rarely did he get to hold her and he didn't want it to end. She looked great, much more womanlier than ever, and he was loving that outfit. It'd look better on the floor, he thought. She was definitely more curvy and in all the right places. Plus, she was just flat-out gorgeous. But he couldn't tell her that, she'd laugh at him.  No, she'd never like him. Not like that at least.

~*~

_"Damn! He looks good!"_ she thought as he hugged her. _"Don't let go!"_ she wanted to say, but she didn't want to seem obvious, so she pulled away (to both of their dismay).  He had definitely buffed up over the summer.  And he was wearing a tight, navy blue shirt, which complimented his eyes, to show it. He also had on khaki's and his hair was shorter and spiked in a VERY attractive way. Oooh, she wanted to jump him…he looked so hott! But she had to resist. 

"Uh, I'm glad you could come." She said trying not to stare. 

"Me too!" he replied, _"Dammit Ron, don't sound too excited. She'll see right through you!"_ he scolded himself silently. 

Hermione smiled, again trying not to stare, "Why don't we put your things in the spare room?" she suggested. 

"Okay." Ron stalled, "Mione, I was thinking."

"Careful, you don't want to hurt yourself too much." she teased and he laughed briefly. 

"Anyways, what if I slept in your room?" 

"Oh, okay." she said confused, "I'll sleep in the spare."

"No…I mean you sleep in your room too."  She looked at him with a cocked eyebrow, trying to see if there was something behind this suggestion, she hoped. "I figured we could talk." he added hastily. 

"Oh.", she said, but inside she was about to burst with happiness, "Okay."

She led him up to her room, helping him with his trunk. Then the thought hit her, where was he going to sleep? They didn't have any blow-up mattresses or cots, and Hermione only had the one full sized bed. A smile spread over her face that she hid from Ron.

~*~

"Nice bed." Said Ron absently, he immediately started to kick himself silently for saying that. 

Hermione blushed, "Thanks."

_"Did she just blush? No, it's just the lighting.", _he thought. Man, what he wouldn't give to lay down and hold her all night. But that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. 

"Mione?"

"Yeah?", she loved it when he called her that, and he was the only one who did.

"Quick thought. Where will I sleep?"

"Oh, right. Well…crap.", she said stalling, she had already solved this problem in her head, " We don't have any cots or anything, so…um… you'll probably sleep in my bed." 

"With you?", he asked, this was what he had hoped for and he eagerly wanted to jump in. 

" It's a full-sized bed, Ron. Big enough for 2 or 3 people.", she couldn't help but feel hurt. It was HIS idea for them to be in the same room in the first place.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound offensive.", he offered, catching the note of hurt in her voice, "It's fine with me."

"I wouldn't have suggested it if it wasn't." Was it just her or did his ears just go red? _"It's just the lighting."_ "Sorry I snapped at you."

"It's okay. So…when's lunch?"  


	3. The First Afternoon

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the plot!   

A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone. I got grounded from my computer (grrr) and then I couldn't get it to let me load it. Also, it took forever to find time to type out this chapter. It's kinda long. Oh, and one other factor…I couldn't' put down the 5th book and I HAD to finish it. Again, sorry and thanks for being so patient.

Ch.3~ The First Afternoon

They sat at the table eating their grilled cheese sandwiches and drinking their sodas. Hermione noticed that occasionally, Ron's foot would rub against her leg. But it was nothing, she told herself, just an accident.

When they finished eating, Hermione asked, "So, Ron. What do you want to do first?"

_'Oh, the possibilities.'_ Ron smirked at this thought. 

"What?" Hermione asked cautiously. He had a look of mischief come over his face, a look that she liked, when she asked him what to do. 

"Huh? What did you ask?" said Ron, coming back to his senses but fully knowing what she had asked. Confused, Hermione repeated her first question. 

"Oh! I…uh…what is there to do?"

"Well, we could hang out here and watch TV, movies, talk, or something," (_'Or something.' Ron thought decidedly.)_ "Or we could go swimming or bowling. Pretty much whatever we want." she said innocently. She didn't say what she really wanted to do; she really wanted to attack his fine ass. She smiled at this thought.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Huh? What, what?"

"What are you smiling at?"

"Oh, nothing. So what do you want to do?" she asked, trying to change the subject. There was that look again! She was really starting to like that look. Then he snapped back. 

"Why don't we go swimming?"

"Oh, okay."

He wanted to see her in as little as possible, but this was Hermione that he was thinking about! But he'd been thinking about her since 2nd year.

~*~

Pretty soon they were both changed. Ron changed in the bedroom and Hermione in the bathroom. She came out in a red bikini that had orange flames on it, with a pair of short shorts on as well, showing her slim and perfect legs. Ron had a hard time not letting his eyes wander, as did Hermione. Ron was wearing black trunks with blue flames and he hadn't put his shirt on yet. Was that a 6-pack or an 8-pack that she saw?!? She shivered just looking at him ooohh, he looked good, she thought. 

"Ready to go?" she asked. 

Snapping back from his near drooling daze, he replied, "Uh, yeah, let me just grab my shirt."

"Oh, that reminds me," she left to get two towels and sun block as he went to get his shirt, (which happened to be a skin tight tank top).

~*~

When they got to the pool there was no one swimming, but the pool was open. They went in, Hermione to the girls' room and Ron to the men's. He was out before she was so he hid behind a wall next to the ladies' room. When she walked out she didn't see him anywhere. Oh well, she had spotted a lawn chair and figured she'd get in some tanning while she waited. 

As she turned to walk the opposite direction that Ron was hiding in, he quietly popped out. He crept up behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her bare waist. She gasped and lifted her head backwards to look at him. He winked at her and pulled her closer. He wanted to feel her flesh against his skin, and he really didn't want to let go. 

"Ron?"

_'Damn.' _he thought, "Yeah?" 

"Can I ask you a favor?" she asked, turning in his arms to face him, not even trying to get loose. This intrigued Ron. 

"Anything."

She smiled. "I can't reach my back.", then she added in a sexy voice, "Rub lotion on it for me?"

Fighting down a blush, (not very well), as well as the urge to kiss her.  "Sure. Lie down.", he replied.

She laid out her towel then laid down upon it. Ron knelt down beside her, in disbelief. This had to be Heaven. But at the same time, he couldn't help but think that it was total Hell, mainly because of the torture that he had to endure. He wanted to kiss her, and hold her, and SO much more…

He poured suntan lotion in his hands and gently began to rub it on her long, elegant torso.

~*~

Ron's strong, firm hands glided over her now oily back. She didn't want him to stop. And she could've sworn that he'd already used more than enough lotion to do her whole body, no that she'd mind letting him. When he'd done her whole back about five times, she sat up.

"Oh, sorry." Ron said sheepishly, blushing.

She smiled and told him to lie down. He, naturally, did as he was told. She knelt down over him, one leg on either side of him, as she sat on his buttocks. She soon began massaging the lotion onto his back expertly. When she finished the first coat, she sat up and told him to turn over. Again, he did as he was told. Now she was sitting on his lap and rubbing lotion onto his chest and abs. She was having a GREAT time and judging from where she was sitting, so was he. 

~*~

He couldn't take it anymore. Here she was, the love of his life, sitting on his lap and rubbing lotion all over him! He'd never been happier, as it was so obvious. But hopefully, seeing as where she was sitting, she couldn't tell. ('Doubtful.' he thought.)

He couldn't resist, he gently grabbed her hands and slid them from his abs, up his chiseled chest, and around his neck. All the while, pulling her closer to him. Soon they were staring into each other's eyes, only inches apart. He could feel his heart beat quicken and could hear her breathing become faster. His hands were now roaming, stroking her hair and back… Ron lifted his head up a little and kissed her lightly. Both of them receiving a shock that they rather enjoyed, it felt like a bolt of lightening pulsing through their veins when they kissed, and they wanted more. They had been kissing for a couple of minutes when Ron's eyes popped open and he gently pushed her off of him, while trying to keep from laughing. 

Now totally bummed and confused, Hermione asked, "What? What did I do?"

"Huh? Oh, trust me, it's not you. You're great." a smile spread across her face, "It's just… I got reminded of something that Fred said this morning before I left."

"Fred?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." now completely lost, "What did he say?"

As he finished telling her what Fred had said about snogging, he was shocked. Hermione didn't get mad. She just started laughing. "Smart man, that Fred!" she managed to say between laughing and gulping for air. Then she pulled him into another kiss. 

It wasn't long before the pool manager came to tell them that PDA wasn't allowed, and that if they weren't going to swim, they needed to leave. They said okay and got up laughing. When Hermione was least expecting, Ron grabbed her around the waste again. This time, he lifted her into the air with ease, into his strong arms and carried her down to the 6' deep mark. She was holding onto his neck, then she looked down and immediately realized what he was going to do.

"Ron. Don't." she said, her eyes big. 

"Don't what?" he said with an innocent look, a look that was completely deceived by the mischievous twinkle in his eye. 

"Ron, no. Don't…" 

He lifted her a little higher and preceded to throw her in, right before he let go, she tightened her grip on his neck. Together, they toppled into the pool with a huge SPLASH!  They soon came up sputtering and laughing. 

"Ron! You GIT!!!" she joked. 

"What?! I'm innocent."

"Yeah. Right. And I'M the Queen."

He moved closer to her and pulled her wet body close to his in the water. "Oh, but you are." he replied in a deep, sexy voice.

"Am what?" she said confused but totally turned on. 

"A queen." he replied casually.

"Huh?"

"You're the queen of my heart." She smiled and he smiled his lopsided grin. She couldn't resist, that was just way to sweet, she kissed him.

~*~ 

An hour and a half later, they got out of the pool and began to dry off. 

"Allow me." said Ron. Taking her towel and proceeded to dry her, then he wrapped her towel around her and meanwhile, his arms too. "Clever man." thought Hermione.

~*~

Later that evening, after they had changed back into regular muggle clothes, Hermione and Ron were playing a game of Wizard's Chess (compliments of Ron.). When out of nowhere, a huge rumble echoed through the room. Hermione looked all about her, not knowing what it was.

"Ron? Did you hear that?"

"Yup."

"What do you think it was?"

"I don't think… I know what it was. I felt it."

"What? What on earth do you mean?"

Just then the rumble erupted again. Ron blushed, "It means…I'm hungry." 

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "You're hopeless." She got up and  looked into the freezer. Perfect, frozen pizza, she popped three into the oven. (Three because she knew how Ron ate.

"I've got some pizzas in the oven."

"You've got some _what_ in the _what_?"

"Pizza in the oven. Pizza is a delicious muggle food and an oven is a muggle cooking device."

"Oh, okay. Always up for knew things." he said skeptically.

"Don't worry. You'll love it."

~*~

Over dinner, Ron couldn't help but think ( for once).  "Mione?"

She shivered, "Yeah?"

"Why were we the only ones swimming today? It is a public pool, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. The fair is going on this week, and there are pools and water rides there. So hardly anyone goes to the public pool during the fair. Well, hardly anyone except us…" she added with a wink. Ron blushed, but was confused. He didn't know what a fair was. 

"Mione?  May we go to the fair tomorrow?"

"Sure! I've wanted to go. But it's no fun all alone." 

"Great!" said Ron.

"So?"

"So, what?" said Ron.

 "How do you like the pizza?"

"OH!" he said, ('duh' Ron thought.), "It's great! Why doesn't Hogwarts have it?"

"I don't know."

"I'm going to request it! It's great!" Hermione had to laugh. To her, pizza was food. To Ron, it was a new discovery. When Ron had wolfed down two and a half of the three pizzas, Hermione suggested a movie. Unsure of what this was too, Ron just shrugged and said "Okay.", eagerly wanting to see more. He could now see why his dad thought muggles were so fascinating. 

"What movie do you want to watch?"

"Uh…you choose."

"Um…this one." she said holding up a tape, "It's one of my favorites but it's kind of long."

"What's it called?"

"Lord of the Rings."

Still confused, Ron just shrugged and said "Whatever."

While she had Ron occupied with the movie, she snuck to the bathroom to take a shower. She didn't take a long one, just long enough to get clean and take care of a couple of other things. She then went to her room to change.

~*~

Not sure where Hermione had disappeared to, he got up to look for her. She'd just got up and left, not saying where she was going. He figured that he'd check her room first.

When he opened the door, he received quite a surprise. Hermione was standing there with her back to him and her hair wet, in nothing but lacy, see-through panties. She was struggling with something in front of her, but Ron couldn't see what it was.

"Oh…S-sorry." muttered Ron immediately. 

Her head whipped around at the sound of his voice. He had startled her, but not enough to turn around completely. She then got the shirt straightened out and put it on. 

"I-I didn't know you were in here. I was just going to change." Ron said nervously, that wasn't at all what he was doing, but he might as well why he's up here.

Now just in a tank top and her underwear, Hermione walked over to him, smiling, patted him on the cheek and said, "It's okay Ron. It's not like you've never seen my back before." She winked at him, then crossed the room and pulled on a pair of shorts. Hermione then walked past Ron and out of the room to let him change.

"Oh." she said suddenly and turned back to him, " Did you want to take a shower? To get the chlorine off." 

Ron was unsure as to what chlorine was but liked the idea of a shower. "Yeah."

"Okay, come with me and I'll show you were everything's at." At this she grabbed his hand and led him down the hall, back towards the bathroom. She showed him where everything was but he had other plans.

"Towels are here. Shampoo and soap are here. Uh…I don't think there's anything else. But if you need anything, just…whoa!…" she said as she turned around, where he was already down to his boxers, "Uh…just…holler." 

"Ok." was all he said as he walked towards her. 

He put his arms around her and kissed her. He bit her lower lip trying to gain access in, she wasn't hesitant to let him in. He groaned with the feel of her tongue on his, as did she. He picked her up and carried her into the living room and sat them on the couch, all while kissing continuously. It was Hermione who pulled away this time.

"Ron, we can't."

Showing visible disappointment, Ron stared at her and said, "Why?"

"Because…we, we just can't."

"That is the first time that I have EVER heard you answer a question like that . So, I'll ask again, why?"

"Ron, I want to kiss you."

"Great, so why don't we?" Ron interrupted. 

Then continuing as though she hadn't heard him, "I've had these feelings for you since Second Year." she said, Ron's eyes got big, "And I want to follow them. But I…I don't know, what about our friendship?"

"It'll be stronger." he said calmly.

"Ron, how can you be so sure?" Hermione said through tears.

"Mione, listen to me." he said looking deep into her eyes and still holding her in his arms. "I've loved you since Second Year also. And nothing, nothing, can make me change my mind or end our friendship. The only thing that I'm worried about is …"

"Is what?" choked Hermione, overwhelmed with emotion.

"Is that you'll stop loving me."

"Ron," she said, stroking his cheek, "that will NEVER happen." Then they held each other all night. Hermione woke up the next morning alone, lying on the couch.  

A/N: I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed my story so far:

Alex Sparkx

Kiwi

Treader

Phoenix Feather

Mary Stardust

Ron-is-mine: Thanks for your loyalty.

stevethecool

Vanillastar

Melinda Becker

Mione Weasley

AmericanMonkey38

Cassgrlo87: You may not think it's logical to have 2 -15year olds with "raging hormones" to be alone in the same house and much less sleeping in the same bed, but I do. My best guy friend and I have and nothing happened even though we both liked each other as a little more at the time. Thanks though.

RonandHerm4eva

Snow White: Yes, Ice, I know I have some funky phrases in there but tough…LOL! And yes, in Ch. 2, I forgot to type a line in between: "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound offensive.", he offered, catching the note of hurt in her voice, "It's fine with me."  
"I wouldn't have suggested it if it wasn't." Was it just her or did his ears just go red? "It's just the lighting." "Sorry I snapped at you."  
"It's okay. So…when's lunch?"

Ron is supposed to say "It's fine with me if it's fine with you." 

Thank you, Lydia.

I appreciate all of your reviews and I hope that you enjoy the next chapter.


	4. True Confessions

Ch. 4 ~ True Confessions

(I do not own anything but the plot. If I did, I'd be rich. Thanks to all of you who have been reviewing. And the cereal is an actual cereal but I'm just saying that that's what they are gonna eat. Please don't sue.)

Hermione got up and began looking for him. But first, she'd make a stop off at the bathroom. She didn't hear any water running, and the door wasn't locked, so she went in.

"Oh. S-sorry Ron." she said. He was sitting in the tub, soaking.

"Hey! Morning, 'Mione.  What's up? You were still asleep. I didn't take my shower last night, got a little side tracked (he winked at Hermione), thought I'd get it in before you got up." he said, ever so nonchalantly. 

"Okay. You already take your shower?"

"Yep. But it's been a while since I've just sat and soaked. Like I said earlier, you were sleeping, so…here I am."

"Oh. Okay. Enjoy." she turned to leave.

"'Mione?"

"Yeah?" she turned back to Ron.

"Can you hand me that towel? It's just there." he said pointing to the for mentioned towel, "Thanks."

Handing him his towel, she said, "You're welcome. Did you already eat breakfast?"

"Nope. Never heard of Toasty-O's or any of that stuff. Thought I'd wait 'til you got up."

"Okay. Well, I'll let you get dressed and I'll go get us some cereal."

"Cereal?"

"The Toasty-O's.

"O-oh." he said, as she turned and left.

~*~

Ron came into the kitchen in a pair of slightly baggy jeans and was drying his hair with his towel, which he draped over a chair.

"Here you go." Hermione said, handing Ron his bowl of cereal. She could hardly keep her eyes off of him and his abs of steel. 

"These are good. We sometimes have oatmeal at home."

"We have that too, if you'd rather."

"No. This is great."

Apparently she'd already eaten because she went into her room and got dressed. For some reason, Ron got the faint idea that Hermione was trying to avoid him.

~*~ Later that night, Ron decided to confront Hermione with this little notion of his.

"Hermione?" said Ron, interrupting her reading, "We need to talk." 

"Yeah, Ron?"

"What's wrong?"

"Ron, what _are_ you talking about?"

"Yu know what. Why are you avoiding me? You've been doing it all day."

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about." she said, and proceeded to go back to her book. Ron took the book out of her hands, closed it, and tossed it on the coffee table. "Ron!!!" she shrieked, "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"You've been avoiding me all day and you're trying to do it now! Now, we have got to talk!"

"So talk."

"Well, one minute you're all hot, the next you're…you're…."

"I'm what?" she said coldly, now frozen with anger.

"You're…"he said cowering away momentarily, then coming back to his senses, "You're Ice-woman!

Hermione sat glaring at him, shooting sharp icicles with her eyes. "Ice-woman?", she snarled, "Ice-woman? Why do you think that I'm 'Ice-woman'?"

"W-well," he stammered, "Like I said earlier, since last night, you've been avoiding me all day. And I don't know what I've done."

She shook her head, chuckled lightly, and got up to leave. She tried to pass him without looking at him, but Ron grabbed her wrist and spun her around, catching her in his strong arms.

"Hermione," he whispered, staring into her eyes so hard she nearly melted from his intense gaze. She just stared back, with the same intensity, not wanting him to let go. "Hermione, don't avoid me, please. I don't think I could handle not having you. Please Hermione? What's wrong?" he was looking at her with such concern and love that she broke down and collapsed into his chest and arms.

"Ron, it's nothing. Really. Its just…"she broke off, not knowing how to say what was on her mind…for once. 

"Just what?" Ron asked patiently.

"It's just, I…I'm scared."

"Scared?"

"Yes, scared." And with that, it all came spilling out so fast that she couldn't stop it, "I'm scared that our love or our friendship won't last. I'm scared that when we go back to school, if we get made fun of, that maybe you'll get embarrassed and want to call everything off.", she was crying now. Ron tried hard to steady her trembling body.

"There, there. Calm down. Hermione, listen to me, that will never happen. Okay? I've loved you for three years and I will for the rest of my life." he paused for dramatic effect, which caused her to look up at him, then he smiled and added with a wicked grin, "Or at least until Snape washes his hair."

Hermione couldn't help it, with that last comment; all her fears and doubts were wiped away and replaced with furious laughing. They laughed together for a little while. Then Hermione popped in another movie, made some popcorn, and took her place next to Ron…on the couch. He held her close all through the movie, almost afraid to let go.

Before long, Hermione's head had rested upon Ron's shoulder and she was asleep. He kissed the tops of her eyes, and moved to carry her into bed. While he was tucking her in, he had a strong urge to change her into her pajamas while she was sleeping. Resisting the temptation, he turned to strip down to his boxers, which is what he sleeps in. Little did he know that he was being watched.

~*~

She had laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She had been thinking about how lucky she was and about how much she loved him, when her thoughts were interrupted by tender kisses upon her eyes. She thought that maybe she'd just been dreaming, and this was a dream of which she didn't want to awake from, so she kept her eyes closed. 

Seconds later, she felt him move and lift her off the couch. He was carrying her somewhere. She soon realized where when he laid her down and began to tuck her in. He had paused, like he was having some kind of inner battle. But appeared to have made a decision. She heard some rustling around, and she opened her eyes slightly to see what he was doing. She soon found out when he took off his shirt and pants. He began to turn, so she quickly closed her eyes again. She heard him walk over and lay down. She felt him put his arms around her and he began to say things. It was muffled at first but she could soon make out what he was saying. She quickly realized that he was talking to her, thinking she was sleeping. Boy, was he wrong.

"Hermione, you are so beautiful." she heard him say . He paused for a moment, then continued to talk to her. "Everything about you is perfect. You're brilliant, fun, easy to talk to, and well, perfect. Far too good for me. I love everything about you. In fact…" he stopped again, "I love you. I am IN love with you. And I have been for a while. Now, I know that you could never be in love with me, but at least for now, I know that you like me."

Hermione couldn't resist any longer, so…

"Ron, are you crazy?"

Ron jumped, "Holy shit! H-Hermione?! I – I thought that you were sleeping!"

"Obviously. Ron? Why wouldn't you say any of that to me while I was awake?"

"What are you talking about? You were awake, so apparently I did." Ron replied, somewhat upset. He was now so red he looked like he could explode from embarrassment. 

"Ron, seriously, why not?" she said in a curious but loving tone.

"B-because. I-I don't think that you could ever love me as much or in the same way that I love you. So I figured I'd tell you while you were sleeping. That way, I could have the satisfaction of knowing that I told you, and at the same time, you still wouldn't know. Man, was I wrong." he grumbled.

"Ron, what made you think that I couldn't love you?"

"Because, you don't. I mean, I'm probably just a summer fling and besides, don't you love Harry?"

"No, because I love you."

"See, I told y- hold on, you love ME?"

"Yes, I love you," she said right before she kissed him. When they pulled apart, all Ron could say was, "I love you, too." Then they fell asleep in each other's arms, happier then they both had been in a while.

TBC***

I will try to update soon, but I'm having somewhat of a writer's block on this one. I also started a Sirius/Hermione last night if any of you are interested. It's called "A Lost Love". That's not a permanent title. Only until I can think of a better one. Anywho, I'd like to thank all of you for reviewing and would like to encourage you to keep doing so. So, Many Thanks To:

KittyKid943

Emma: I'm sorry if you don't agree with every aspect but I appreciate your comments and thank you for still reading.

Zidane

The Girl Who Loves To Read

Mugglebornwitch2

TheSweetestThing: Thanks. I would write it out on the computer instead of on paper but our Internet is down at home so I have to drive over to my Grandmother's to type.

Athene

Dracos-AngelGryl 

Bruentte-Babe

RonandHerm4eva

Snow White: Hey, thanks Ice. I'll try to keep a better watch on what I'm typing. Waste is supposed to be waist. Do you see _now_, Blind Man? LOL ;). Laterz.

Cassgrl087                   

Phoenix Feather: Thanks for your loyalty.

Crazy4RonW: And you too, Thanks for your loyalty.

Again, thank you for all of your reviews. It helps me keep going.


	5. I Do

To all of you who have reviewed and stuck with me thus far... thank you. I'd like to thank everyone who reads this. I won't be able respond to many more reviews, so here's a thank you in advandce. I'm especially grateful for those of you who have been reading from the beginning...you know who you are, Thank you. And Traci (Snow White), if you find any typos, tough. You know how I am. LOL. Anyways. This is the last chapter of the story. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer* see other chapters.  
  
All Alone Ch.5  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke to find Ron looking down at her, "What are you doing?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"Watching you sleep. You're beautiful when you sleep."  
  
Hermione laughed, "Oh, I see. I'm not beautiful when I'm awake. Guess I should go back to sleep then. Goodbye." she said before covering her head with a blanket.  
  
"Hermione. I didn't mean... dammit, Hermione!"  
  
"Ron!" she said poking her head out from under the covers, wearing a broad smile and laughing hysterically, "Ron, I was only joking."  
  
"Oh, s-sorry." replied Ron sheepishly.  
  
"Sensitive bloke, aren't you?" she said with a wink before getting up.He got up and followid her into the hall.   
  
"Hermione," he said so softly she wasn't sure if she even heard him, "C'mere."  
  
She walked back to him and he took her in his arms and kissed her deeply. When they pulled apart, they were both breathless.  
  
"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining, mind you."  
  
"I'm sorry, 'Mione."  
  
"For what, Ron?" she asked in a confused daze.  
  
"For ever doubting your love."  
  
Hermione had been wondering how he could've ever doubted her in the first place. She told him the first evening that he had arrived that she had loved him since 2nd year and he had said the same. She had told him her concerns the next afternoon and he still hadn't believed her. Then, last night, he had "confessed" his love to her while she was "asleep", thinking she couldn't love him. So she had told him again, plain as day, "Ron, I love you." And hopefully he'd believe her this time. They say the 3rd time's a charm. It seemed to her that he had finally accepted the fact that she loved him. Then, she noticed that he had continued talking...  
  
"I knew you loved me the FIRST time you told me. I was just scared, too, I guess. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay, Ron. But if you EVER doubt me again, I'll hex you!"  
  
Ron laughed, "Yes, dear."  
  
Hermione looked down and paused for a moment. A sly smile spread across her face. She shook her head slightly. "What?" inquired Ron.  
  
"I can't believe you did that."   
  
"Did what?"  
  
"Kissed me," Ron got a puzzled look, "so early in the morning."  
  
"So? What about it?"  
  
"Ron! I haven't brushed my teeth yet!"  
  
Ron started laughing so hard he grabbed hold of his sides.  
  
"Ron! It's not funny! I'm serious. You should've let me brush my teeth first."  
  
Through fits of laughter, Ron managed to sputter, "And do you know what I think of that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"This." Ron proceeded to pull her into another deep kiss.  
  
Ron pulled away suddenly.  
  
"What?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Maybe you should go brush your teeth first."  
  
"Ron!!!"  
  
Ron laughed mischeviously, "Only kidding, love." He pulled into yet another passionate kiss, one of which niether pulled away from.  
  
~*~  
  
While Ron and Hermione were sitting in the den "talking", a clumsy gray owl flew into the room and into the back of the chair that they were sitting in. The klutz of an owl was holding a scarlet letter in her beak. Ron looked up.  
  
"Errol? What in bloody hell are you---" he cut off abruptly when he seen the letter. "Oh, shit."  
  
Ron's eyes were big, and Hermione knew she hadn't caused that yet, (;P), this concerned her, "Ron, what's wrong?" Just then, Hermione, too, see the letter. It began to smoke. "Why'd you get that, Ron? What'd you do?"  
  
"It's from my mum." there was a look of pure terror in his eyes, "I forgot to tell her I got here safely."  
  
"Oh, no."  
  
Just then the letter exploded and Mrs. Weasley's shrieks filled the room.  
  
'Ronald Weasley! I told you to send an owl as soon as you arrived there! How dare you worry your father and I that way! If you don't send word back promptly, I will come over there myself and bring you straight home! Do you understand me?!'  
  
The letter disintegrated into ashes. Ron was pale, so pale in fact,that he was whiter than Sir Nicholas.  
  
"Are- are you okay, Ron?"  
  
"I- I'm fine. Can I borrow a bit of parchment?"  
  
Hermione nodded, she turned to go to her room but stopped midway, "Ron? Why didn't you write to your mother sooner?"  
  
"Because, we set up my things, ate, changed, and left. I didn't have time to. And I forgot these last few days. Guess I've been a bit distracted." he said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, dear! That means it's my fault that you got into trouble. Oh, I'm so sorry Ron." she looked like she was about to cry. She ran to get some parchement for Ron then sat down to write, herself.  
  
"What are you doing, 'Mione?"  
  
"It's my fault that you didn't write her, so I'm apologizing for her worry."  
  
" Oh. You don't have to, 'Mione. Really."  
  
"Yes, I do, Ron." she said firmly.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, "Okay. Uh... 'Mione?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Just don't mention the fact that we're alone."  
  
"Oh? And why not?"  
  
"Because, she thinks that Harry's here too. And if she knew that it was just the two of us, she'd have us both back at the Burrow quicker than you can say "Lumos". (Hermione laughed.) That, and I wanted to be alone with you, so I didn't tell her." he said with a wink.  
  
They both laughed and finished their letters. With two letters attached to his legs, Errol set off for the Burrow. They watched Errol fly off into the horizon.  
  
Ron turned to Hermione, "'Mione?"  
  
"Yes, Ron?" she replied quietly.   
  
"Hermione, I am in-love with you." he said cautiously.  
  
"I know." she said with a smile and a wink. Ron looked taken aback by her response. That wasn't what he was looking for at all. "I know because I'm in-love with you too."  
  
He smiled broadly and kissed her.  
  
"Hermione, I realize that we're on'y 15, but when we graduate, do you..." he trailed off nervously.  
  
"Do I, what?"  
  
He put his arms around her, "Do you want to be mine?"   
  
Hermione laughed, "I thought I already was."  
  
"No, I mean, be mine...forever."  
  
"I've been yours forever for a long time, Ron."  
  
"So, you want to?"  
  
She gazed into his eyes, "I do."  
  
They smiled at each other and kissed one another with more passion than ever before. When they separated, they were both on 'cloud nine'.   
  
They sat together on the couch, ineach other's arms, and happily, began making future plans for their lives together.  
  
The End.   
  
**************************************************  
  
Well, there it is. It's done. I hope you liked it. If not, please keep your flamers, only constructive critisism please.   
  
I'd like to send a big thanks to:  
  
Nymphadora*LOL. Thanks for sticking with me the whole time. I should have used your "fair" thing. It would have been fun. But I already had written this by the time I read your review. Sorry, it takes me a while to update. It shouldn't anymore though. Thanks again, Manda.  
  
katshadow89* Thank you much!  
  
Silver Dragon Princess* First of all, awesome name. Secondly, thank you very much and I hope that you enjoyed this final chapter.  
  
Galene* Thank you much!  
  
Dark II Raven* Hey! You have a cool name too! Sorry, I just notice weird stuff like that. Thanks, though.  
  
Inu-Yashas-gurl1* Thank you much too!  
  
kiki-weasley06* Thank you!!!  
  
I sHoW nO sHaMe* THANK YOU TOo! And I show no shame either so it works! YAY! SOrry, I'm in a really good and hyper mood right now! So don't take that as an insult, pwease!  
  
The Sweetest Thing* Well, I'm done posting now. For this story at least. I can't wait to read some of your stuff. I hate it when people put out parts of stories, draw you in, then stop writing and drop you. Don't you.   
  
N/A 19* Thank you too!  
  
Princess Kallie* Thanks, I love it too.  
  
CaSassy Weasley* Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
stevethecool* hey thanks, you've been there from the beginning of this story. Thank you. You really are "steve the cool", Steve.  
  
hP fAn Fo LyFe* Thanks Meg, I appreciate it!!!  
  
KittyKid943* Thank you!!! You're such a sweetie. I hope you're not dissappointed.Thanks for sticking with me.  
  
Bruentte-Babe* Thank you. I tried to make it realistic...some what, LOL! But I'm glad you like it! Guess what! I'm a blonde babe!!!! We can be babes together...LOL, just kidding!!! Have a good one!  
  
Snow White* You goober! I'm not even going to dignify your review with an adaquate response, LOL! See you at school! Love ya babes!  
  
Mugglebornwitch2* Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I appreciate you sticking with me!  
  
Pixi Punkrocker* Hey Pix, Thank you, and I like your name!!! ; ) 


End file.
